User blog:.Milkyway.Galaxy./EBGR 3rd Contest Entry-FULL VERSION.
It was then I saw her, the girl of my dreams. Emily. Em had been the love of my life, ever since I met her when I was 15 years old. Today, was the day I was going to ask her to marry me. There she was, standing with her back facing me. I tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around with a confused grin on her face. I pulled out from behind me a bunch of roses to give to her. She accepted them. I kissed her lightly, and then got down on one knee to propose to her. I told her how much I loved her and how much she drives me crazy. As I put the ring on her finger, she looked down unhappily much to my surprise. A small tear ran down her face as she looked up. “There’s someone else, I’m in love with someone else!” She said quietly as another tear ran down her face, followed by another and another. I looked her in the eye. Who? I asked. His name is Ryan, Ryan your cousin. She answered. I looked up at her with a surprised look on my face, turned my back on her and stormed off. I can’t believe it. My best friend-turned girlfriend-turned former soon to be wife, had just said she didn’t love me through her lying lips. I got in my car and drove home to see Ryan. Once I got there, I stormed inside pushed Ryan, and punched him in the face. How could you! I yelled. You’re my cousin! Ryan looked confused. I don’t know what you’re talking about Maxwell. He said to me and laughed evilly. I hate that evil grin I thought to myself. You know exactly what I’m talking about! I replied. Ryan walked towards me. Oh! Is this about your girlfriend Emily? He turned his head to the side for a second then looked back at me. Or, you mean my ''girlfriend. He said. I punched him in the face, knocking him out leaving him all alone in the lounge. I walked upstairs to my room, grabbed the framed picture of me and Emily and smashed it on the ground. I then deleted all of the pictures of me and she off my phone, I even destroyed the photo sitting by my bed of us kissing in the kissing booth. I then walked back downstairs, left Ryan, got in my car, and drove off. I was so angry with Emily and Ryan. I mean, how could Ryan and Emily do that behind my back? I thought to myself while driving. I kept driving until I reached my friend Clay’s house. I parked my car out the front of his house and walked up to the door. For a moment, I hesitated, then I finally knocked on the door. At first, no one answered. I knocked again. To my surprise it wasn’t Clay who answered, it was his girlfriend Candice. I have to admit, Candice looked great. She was wearing mini black shorts and a white singlet so you could see her belly button piercing. I stopped and starred at her for a moment, then walked in. Clay was sitting on the couch watching TV. When I walked in he stood up and walked up to me. “Why are you here?” he asked me. “Oh, um. Me and Ryan had a fight”. I replied. “What about?” he then asked me. “It was about Emily. I went to propose to her and she told me she loved someone else, turns out, it was Ryan”. I told him. Candice looked worried. “Aw, that’s terrible Max”. She said. “Yeah, it was. I just feel so…..lost without her, like, I really loved her and then she goes and breaks my heart”. I told her. “So…?” Clay asked. “Oh! I just wondered if I could stay here for a couple of days…just to, you know, get over it.” Clay and Candice both looked unsure. I took a quick glimpse at Candice and suddenly couldn’t stop staring at her again. Clay noticed. “Hey! What you doing staring at my girlfriend!?” Clay snapped. “Oh. I was just wondering how she could have that piercing, it looks bad.” I told him. I lied. Truth was, Candice looked ''hot not just cute or anything; she seriously looked….well hot! But, I couldn’t do that to Clay so I wouldn’t act on it. Would I? “Well, I better go to bed. The spare room is to the right. Isn’t it?” I asked Clay. “Yes it is”. He replied. I started walking upstairs to the spare room, when I heard weird noises. So I walked back down stairs to see what was making the noise, turns out it was just Clay and Candice making out. They looked so happy. I couldn’t destroy it. So I walked back upstairs, went to bed and fell asleep in my clothes. The next morning, Candice was up before me, and I was up before Clay. However, when I walked downstairs, only Candice was down there in her pyjamas. Boy, she still looked great. “Hey.” She greeted me. “Hi”. I replied. “Tough day yesterday, huh?”. “Yeah. It was. I am still shocked though.” “Hmm. Yeah. You want some breakfast? Cereal or toast?” “One piece of toast please, thanks.” “Coming right up!” Candice said cheerfully. I walked into the lounge and sat down on the comfortable couch where Candice and Clay were making out last night. Candice had finished making my breakfast and gave it to me.“Enjoy.” She said, and then sat next to me. “You look great”. I told her. “Really?” She asked. “Defiantly” I told her. Then I did the stupidest thing. I put my hands around her waist and then kissed her. And it wasn’t just a “friendly kiss”, it was a full on “passionate” kiss. Right at that moment, Clay walked in. Candice let go. “Maxwell! Get out!” He yelled. I just looked at him. “Fine with me!” I said angrily. I grabbed my things, slammed the door and left. When I was walking down the driveway I could hear arguing coming from inside the house. What had I done? I thought to myself. Instead of going to my car, I sneaked around to the back door that leads to the backyard of Clay’s house. I crawled on my hands so they couldn’t see me. I sat down on the grass outside so I could hear what they were saying. Their voices sounded muffled and blurry. But I could hear some of what they were saying. “Why?” I heard Clay say. “He…he. Just suddenly kissed me. I tried to let go, but he restrained me. But Clay. I don’t have any feelings for him. I just have them for you. I then heard Candice say. “I believe you babe”. Clay said. I then saw Clay put his hands around Candice’s waist and kiss her. They then sat on the couch and made out, just like last night. Yes! They made up I thought. After seeing them make up. I ran back around to the front yard got in my car and left. After driving a couple of kilometres, I realized I had nowhere to go. There was Leon and Shaina or Genex and Evie. So, I decided to try Leon and Shaina. I drove 20 more kilometres until I reached their house. I parked in their driveway and ran to the door, since it was raining. I knocked on the door. Nobody answered. I knocked again. No answer. I then saw a little bit of white paper stuck on the door with a piece of tape. It said: “We have gone to a nightclub and won’t be back until….?”. It didn’t say the time they would be back. So I walked back to my car and drove off…again. I only had one option left; Genex and Evie’s house. I drove through the rain until I reached a house with Christmas lights decorated all over it. I knew it was their house because: 1: I saw the lights. 2: I also saw Genex’s blue car. And 3: I saw a muscly figure walking around the house. So, I then found myself walking up to yet another door of another house. I noticed Genex and Evie’s house had a bell to ring. So I rang the bell. Genex answered the door. “Maxwell! What’s up!?” Genex said to me brightly. “Nothing much. I just basically got dumped by Emily. She told me she loves Ryan”. “Oh. That’s gotta hurt! Well, you’re always welcome here!” He told me. “Will it be ok with Evie?” “Yeah! She won’t care. She’s just watching a skateboarding movie on TV”. “Cool.” I said and then walked in. I finally felt like I was welcome somewhere. “Evie, babe! Look who’s here!” Genex shouted. He then pointed to me. “Hey Max. What happened with Em?” She asked. “Long story. Tell you later” I told Evie. Genex then sat next to Evie and started kissing Evie. Seriously. I thought Evie was a “skater girl”. Well, I’m telling you now. She sure didn’t look it by the way she was pashing Genex. I looked at them for a second, and then I looked at Evie. Evie was no Candice, but she is hot as well but, she’s not my type. Unlike Candice, Evie didn’t dress like she cared. Not like Candice did either. It’s just that all Evie was wearing was some black shorts and a sports bra. Geez. I wish when I was going out with Emily, she showed me her body, but she was self-conscious. Evie has loads of confidence, and doesn’t care about what people think about her. Evie has it all. She is fun to hang around with, pretty, hot and has a great body. For a girl she has pretty big muscles. She looks like she’s been working out. So there I was. Sitting by the fire on my own, while Evie and Genex enjoyed each other’s company. While I was sitting on my own, I thought about all of the bad things I have done. First, I bashed Ryan up for going out with my girlfriend without me knowing. Second, I had feelings for Candice and acted on it. An third, I found myself thinking about Evie. I regret everything. I just wish I could take it back. I then realized. I had to apologize for everything I did. I stood up suddenly. “I…I gotta go”. I stumbled. Without Evie or Genex being able to say anything. I ran out of the house, got in my car and left and headed back to Clay and Candice’s house. As soon as I got there. I ran up to the front door and didn’t even knock, I just burst into the house. Clay and Candice looked stunned to see me. “What do you want!?” Clay asked. “I want nothing, I just want to apologize. For kissing Candice. I didn’t mean it just slipped and I let my feelings get in the way of our friendship dude, and….I’m sorry.” Clay walked over to me. “Well I’m sorry for going off at you. I shouldn’t have, I was out of line.” Clay shook my hand as a sign of our friendship. “Ok. I have to go. I have 2 more very important apologies to deliver!” I said. I then pushed the door open and ran out. I then ran outside opened the door to my car and got in and drove until I reached Ryan’s house. I got out of my car and walked up to the front door. I knocked on the door. This was weird. Ryan didn’t open the door. He always is the first one to open it usually, so I knocked again. Weird. No one answered. Moments later I heard footsteps coming towards the door. It wasn’t Ryan who opened the door, it was Emily and she wasn’t dressed in her normal clothes. She was wearing a mini pink dress, she was gorgeous. And to think we shared something special, gee was I wrong. “Maxwell what do you want now?” Emily asked angrily. “I just want to speak to Ryan, if that’s ok Em”. I replied. “Fine. But please don’t call me that!” She snapped. Emily led me up to the bedroom where Ryan was. Ryan was sitting in the bed with the TV on; he was watching some stupid movie. “Uh. Ry, someone wants to see you”. Emily told him. Ryan then looked at me. “What! You mean this **** face! I would rather die than hear his voice!” Ryan yelled angrily at me. “Ryan. I just wanted to say sorry”. I said to him calmly. “Sorry!? You almost killed me! I’m sorry, but I don’t to hear it!” He replied. “Ry-.” Ryan cut Emily off. “No babe! I’m not apologizing or accepting his apology!” Ryan shouted at her. “Ryan, please? At least just listen to him!” Emily argued with him. “No! No! I’m not babe! If you’re gonna be like that leave!” Ryan shouted at Emily. “I’m not leaving!” She demanded. “Fine! But just tell him to leave!” Ryan asked Emily. “Maxwell, can you just please come back another time? No is not the time, ok?” She asked me. “Ok. I was just leaving anyway”. I said. I walked back downstairs, opened the front door and got in my car, once again and left. When I was half the way until home, my mobile rung. So, I pulled up onto the side of the road, pulled my phone out from my pocket and looked who was calling. Unknown number. Ok, that’s weird. Anyway, I pressed the green phone button to speak to the person. “Max…….can, you please come back?!” A worried voice said fast. “Who is this?” I asked the person. “It’s, its Emily….Ryan has gone psycho! He is taking his anger out on me! Please help! Hurry!” Emily said worriedly. “I’m on my way Em-I mean Emily. Just hang in there, I’m coming!” I told her. “Ok….I’m locked in the bathroom, Ryan has the key. But there is a window above the toilet. If you can somehow climb up the wall and smash the window….” She said. “Emily! Just shut up! I’m on my way. Just stop worrying! Everything’s gonna be fine. I won’t let him hurt you!” I tried to comfort her. “Ok…” She hung up. I got in my car, turned around and started driving back to Ryan’s house. I suddenly realized how much Emily meant to me. I had to help her. Once I reached the house I ran out to the backyard until I saw the bathroom window. How can I get up there? I thought. Then I saw a glint of silver out of the corner of my eye, it was a ladder. Yes! I ran and grabbed the ladder. I then ran to where the window was, placed the ladder below up straight so it was directly under the window. I climbed up as fast as I could, but carefully. I saw Emily’s beautiful green eyes looking through the window. She looked worried. When I reached just below the window, I pulled my shoe off, threw it through the window and smashed it. I then pulled my other show off my foot to make a bigger hole in the window so Emily could fit through. “Emily! Grab my hand and climb through!” I told her. “Ok.” So she grabbed my hand with her perfectly manicured and smooth hands. Once I had hold of her hand, I carefully hauled her onto my back and climbed down the ladder. The ladder started to wobble. Crap! I thought. “Just hold on Emily!” I told her. Right at that moment the ladder fell to the ground. Ryan obviously heard because I saw him standing above me. “Run Em! Run!” I told Emily. So she ran. “Where do I go!?” She shouted back. “Get in the car and drive!” I shouted to her. “I can’t leave you here!” She told me. Then I thought of a way to save us both. “Emily! Throw me your shoe!”. So Emily threw me her shoe. Luckily, they were high heels. So they would be perfect for the job. Once I got hold of her shoe I threw it in Ryan’s face, the kicked him in the “kiwis”. And then ran. I met up with Emily in my car. She climbed onto the back seat and put her seat belt on. I then started up the car and drove as fast as I could until I reached my house. Once we reached my house. Emily was more calm and I felt…better. “Thanks for helping me Max”. Emily said to me. “No problem…I would do anything for you Em-“. She had cut my sentence off. “It’s ok. You can call me that now”….Then she kissed me. Boy, did it feel great. I missed her so much. So there we were. Outside in my car kissing. I let go of her. “Let’s go inside Em”. I told her “I have sure missed you Max” She said back. “Me too”. I replied. Once I unlocked the door of my house I walked in sat on the couch and continued kissing Emily….no it was more like making out, but anything with Emily would make me happy. Category:Blog posts